Sarcosuchus
7.3 Update= 7.3 UPDATE Sarcosuchus (meaning 'Flesh Crocodile') is a cathemeral (meaning active day and night) semi-aquatic prehistoric creature that was added in the 7.1 Update, the 'Flappy Pteranodon' update. They grow to approximately 1.5 blocks wide and 12 blocks long in 12 Minecraft days, and there is no sexual dimorphism between male and female. Newborns are 2.1 blocks long. It can drop sarcosuchus meat, sarcosuchus osteoderms, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. BEHAVIOR Sarcosuchus are semi-aquatic creatures that will break blocks weaker than iron. They are at home in the ocean, and are very fast in water, but are somewhat sluggish on land, though they are by no means bad hunters. They are extremely aggressive and will attack anything that gets too close to it even if not hungry, and when damaged they will open their mouths. When they are hungry, they will seek out prey to eat. If it is brought down to 8 hp when it is at least 12 days old, it will enter "sleep mode" and lie down. If they manage to catch something while swimming (including the player), they will perform a special attack, a death roll where they will rapidly spin around in the water with the creature in its mouth causing massive damage. This will kill the majority of mobs in a single spin. Sarcosuchus will interact with scratching posts, bringing their mood up significantly. They are cathemeral, active throughout the day and night, allowing them to ambush most other sleeping diurnal species. Adult Sarcosuchus can breed every five minutes as adults if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING To tame an adult sarcosuchus in the intended way, the player must attack it until it reaches 8 hp (a DinoPedia is recommended to determine the health of the creature). At 8 hp, it will go into "sleep mode." While the sarcosuchus is asleep, the player must right-click it with an aquatic scarab gem. Once this is done, the sarcosuchus will wake up at full health, now tamed. It cannot be ridden. It is ordered with a skull stick. FEEDING Sarcosuchus are carnivorous piscovores that will hunt most other mobs, and can also be hand-fed any type of fish (alive or cooked), Sio-Chiu-Le fish spawn, and any type of meat. They will also feed from feeders that have meat in them. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2016-07-24 16.04.32.png|Sarcosuchus egg 2016-07-24 16.30.58.png|Sarcosuchus newborn |-|7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE Sarcosuchus (meaning 'Flesh Crocodile') is a prehistoric creature that was added in the 7.1 Update. They grow to approximately 1.5 blocks wide and 12 blocks long in 12 Minecraft days. It can drop sarcosuchus meat, sarcosuchus osteoderms, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. BEHAVIOR Sarcosuchus are semi-aquatic creatures. They are equally as mobile on both land and in water. They hunt when hungry and will defend themselves when injured. When they are untamed, their eyes will be red. Once they are tamed, their eyes are yellow. If it is brought down to 8 hp when it is at least 12 days old, it will enter "sleep mode" and lie down. Sarcosuchus breed every 5 minutes as adults. The breeding probability is handled by how many sarcosuchus are nearby. TAMING Taming a sarcosuchus is supposed to be as difficult as taming an allosaurus or tyrannosaurus, but a glitch allows the player to tame it from birth or to tame it by hand-feeding. To tame an adult sarcosuchus in the intended way, the player must attack it until it reaches 8 hp (a DinoPedia is recommended to determine the health of the creature). At 8 hp, it will go into "sleep mode." While the sarcosuchus is asleep, the player must right-click it with an aquatic scarab gem. Once this is done, the sarcosuchus will wake up at full health with eyes that are no longer red. It cannot be ridden. It is ordered with a bone. FEEDING Sarcosuchus hunt when they are hungry. Both tamed and untamed sarcosuchus can be hand-fed all meat except for rotten flesh and all types of fish. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY Bessie.png|A tamed tan sarcosuchus Green Bellied.png|An untamed dark green sarcosuchus Light Belly.png|An untamed light green sarcosuchus Sarco DinoPedia.png|The sarcosuchus DinoPedia entry Sarcosuchus DNA.png|Sarcosuchus DNA Sarcosuchus Egg.png|Sarcosuchus egg 2015-08-17_15.24.47.png|A Sarcosuchus basking in the sun Category:Mobs Category:Land Reptiles Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Dangerous Category:Carnivores Category:Neutral